This application relates to a unique visor assembly that is secured to a vehicle structure such as a roof. Specifically, the visor assembly includes a single piece blade member and a cartridge assembly that easily mounts the blade to a pivot rod.
When driving a vehicle it is desirable to shield an occupant's eyes from glaring sunlight which enters the vehicle interior through the windshield or the side windows. As a result, the vehicle interiors usually are equipped with sun visors.
Visors typically include a visor body or blade and a pivot rod assembly. The pivot rod assembly includes a L-shaped pivot rod, a torque control and a means for mounting the rod to the vehicle roof and/or headliner. The torque control rotationally mounts the visor body to the pivot rod, and allows the visor body to be moved between, and held at, various rotational positions with respect to the rod. This allows the visor to be moved between a lowered position adjacent the windshield or side window to a raised position adjacent the roof and/or headliner.
Since the sun may enter the windshield or side window the rod mount should allow the visor to be pivoted between the windshield and the side window in the lowered position. The rod mount should also allow the visor blade to be slid along the rod to an longitudinally extended position. This allows for maximum visor adjustment to shield sunlight that may enter the windshield at an angle.
These multi-function visor assemblies are often complex, expensive and difficult to assemble. Therefore it is desirable to have a visor assembly that uses fewer components, has a visor blade that can be easily installed onto a pivot rod, and which is inexpensive.